Le dessin
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Isaac dessine quelque chose d'étrange qui interpelle Peter. Ce qu'il implique est...horrible.


Titre : **Le dessin**

 **OOO**

Chris rentre. Il est en train de retirer sa veste quand Peter descend les escaliers.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » Chuchote-t-il pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

Peter se rapproche pour l'embrasser puis il répond, « Je ne dormais pas. »

Chris embrasse son mari en retour, un simple baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Puis il se détache pour se diriger dans le salon qu'il traverse afin d'atteindre la cuisine. Peter le suit et Chris demande, « la soirée c'est bien passée ? » Il sort deux grandes tasses de l'une des armoires qu'il dépose sur la table. Peter prend place sur l'une des chaises, et il regarde Chris se déplacer dans la cuisine.

« En partie. » Répond Peter alors que Chris prépare de l'eau dans la bouilloire électrique. Chris se retourne en relevant un sourcil sur son mari, « Comment ça ? » Demande-t-il intrigué. Peter soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux, un peu perdu. « C'est Isaac. »

Chris ne dit rien, laissant tout le loisir à son mari d'en dire plus.

« Je vais appeler le shérif demain. Il y a vraiment un truc bizarre avec ce gamin. »

Un gamin qu'ils ont recueilli, voilà près de 6 semaines maintenant. Il a entre 6 et 8 ans. Ils ne savent pas vraiment. Isaac non plus.

Chris sort deux sachets de thé qu'il pose dans les tasses. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il demande à Peter.

« Je remettais de l'ordre dans mon bureau, et il était en train de dessiner. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention. Il dessinait une maison. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que sa maison n'avait que deux pièces. Alors, je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas, mais que c'était un sous sol et un salon. » Peter fronce les sourcils en se remémorant la scène. « Après, j'ai remarqué ce petit bonhomme dans son sous sol, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était dans une boîte. Il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas une boîte mais un congélateur. »

Chris s'arrête, la bouilloire chaude en main, pour regarder Peter avec stupeur. « Pardon ? »

« Oui, et attends, » dit Peter en regardant l'autre homme pour voir sa réaction en ajoutant, « je lui ai demandé pourquoi le bonhomme était dedans. Alors il m'a expliqué que le petit garçon était puni car il était méchant et qu'il pleurait trop. »

Chris dépose la bouilloire électrique sans remplir les tasses, et il s'assoit en face de Peter. « Comment ? Ce n'est pas possible. » Il est décontenancé.

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Il est si petit. Il ne peut pas inventer ce genre d'histoire. » Il souffle, un peu perdu dans ses pensées. « Je lui ai demandé qui avait enfermé le garçon. Il était comme détaché de lui-même, et il m'a répondu que c'était le papa. »

 _Peter s'agenouille près d'Isaac pour le regarder._

 _« Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que personne ne devrait enfermer un enfant dans un congélateur. »_

 _Isaac baisse les yeux. Et Peter sent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il se dit qu'il doit continuer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être pour en savoir d'avantage et éclairer toutes les zones d'ombres qui planent autour de cet enfant._

 _« Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait aider ce garçon ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour ça ? »_

 _Peter attend. Une réaction ou une réponse. Il ne sait pas._

 _« Je ne sais pas. » Répond la petite voix. Isaac semble mal à l'aise, comme un gamin prit la main dans le sac._

 _Peter fronce les sourcils. Il ne veut pas qu'Isaac ait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. « Je suis certains que tu as une idée. »_

 _Le garçon tourne son regard brillant vers Peter, la tête toujours penchée au-dessus de sa feuille. « Je le donnerai à des papas gentils. »_

 _Et Peter a la certitude que Isaac s'est lui-même dessiné sur cette feuille. Il ressent un pincement dans la poitrine._

 _Des gens peuvent-ils vraiment enfermer leur gamin dans un congélo ?_

 _« Isaac ? C'est toi sur le dessin, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Peter est très affecté quand il se remémore la scène. Il est inquiet. Il est rempli de doute. Chris peut le voir à la manière qu'il a de joindre ses mains, en faisant tourner son alliance autour de son doigt, signe de nervosité. Peter continue son récit, comme si il se confessait, comme si ça pouvait atténuer l'horreur de ce qu'il a entrevu.

« Quand je lui ai posé la question, il a arrêté de dessiner. Il maintenait la pointe du crayon si fort sur la feuille, que la mine s'est cassée. Il a fermé les yeux, et il a commencé à répéter en boucle qu'il était gentil. »

 _Peter voit la respiration du gamin s'accélérer. « Je suis gentil. Je suis gentil. Je suis gentil. Tu as dit que j'étais gentil. Je suis gentil. »_

« Il n'arrêtait pas de le dire, encore et encore. Je n'ai pas su le calmer. Il était raide comme un piquet. »

 _Isaac se balance, le regard perdu dans des souvenirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui._

 _« Isaac ? » L'appelle Peter, mais le gamin continue sa litanie. Alors Peter pose une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement, puis plus fort en l'absence de réaction. « ISAAC ! »_

 _Le petit garçon sursaute avant que tout son corps se relâche. Il a l'air totalement confus. Il jette un regard autour de lui donnant l'impression de ne plus savoir où il se trouve. Il est gelé car des sueurs froides lui recouvrent le corps, et que ses vêtements sont trempés. Il grelotte de froid à présent._

 _« Tu es avec moi maintenant ? »_

« Après ça, je l'ai aidé à se laver. Il ne savait plus comment…fonctionner, tu vois ?! » Demande Peter à Chris qui hoche la tête. « Il dort depuis, il ne s'est pas réveillé. »

L'eau du thé a refroidi, et les tasses resteront vides.

 **OOO**


End file.
